The Greatest Bond
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Albus Dumbledore may not believe in fate, but fate believes in him, and leads him to find a great gift. Oneshot about how a young Albus meets Fawkes for the first time.


The Greatest Bond

Prologue

_From Albus' Point of View_

The young man walks softly among the trees, in the deep dark forest where sun rarely shines. Vivid auburn hair falls across his brow, shrouding his face from view. Sapphire eyes clouded with regret, and guilt, gaze at the moss covered ground, lost in a world of sorrow. The air is heavy and still, the tall trees draw ever closer, branches grasp at his robes - all go unnoticed. He walks without caring where he goes, where he ends, he treads upon the forest floor with no awareness, so lost is he.

Sparkling sunbeams break through the leaves, setting auburn hair aflame, calling him back to the world. Still shadowed eyes gaze around, to see a clearing among the oppressive trees. Light dances on a rich green floor of thick grass, emerald leaves glow like stained glass, as the stillness grows as though all the forest is waiting.

The sun paints a golden path across the clearing, scents of frankincense and myrhh tempt him forwards. Shadows lessen, eyes sparkle curiously, as he follows the path of the sun across the clearing, and along a half hidden track. Twisting and turning among vine covered bushes, the moss is thick and damp, the air pungent with the musty smell of myrrh and frankincense. The trees form a green cavelike roof over him, their leaves so thick the sun has no way through, as the aroma calls him on, stronger and stronger with every step.

A flash of crimson and gold against the deep green, like flames in the night. Stooping he brushes the branches aside, nestled amongst still smouldering ashes lies a golden egg, it's surface dancing like fading embers of red and gold. Tendrils of smoke climb towards the sky, carrying scents of incense upwards to the heavens.

_From Fawkes' Point of View_

"How very curious !" The voice is soft, like a bee buzzing gently as it flits among the flowers. These are the first words he hears as his soul awakens, and life force surges powerfully in him, like deep fire burning within. Without thought he reaches towards the sound. A hard shell surrounds him, a barrier between him, and the one who speaks again. "Could it be ?" There is marvel and wonder in the voice.

His world moves gently, as the voice reaches out and lifts him, carrying him for a time, then setting him down again. Instinct drives him, he must break out. For the first time he moves consciously, with will and intent, his beak hammering against the hard shell. He feels it give, and knows he can emerge at last. The voice is an encouraging hum from without, as something soft and warm caresses the hard shell, inviting it to open and let him free.

The voice urges him on, one final thrust, the shell cracks, and he emerges. New fresh air surges into his lungs, scents of lemon and chocolate, the soft hiss of the voice breathing above him, ruffling his feathers like a gentle summer breeze. "Open your eyes little one !" The same warm touch is on his head, eyelids flutter open for the first time ever, hazy, everything is hazy.

Two softly shimmering bright blue pools of kindness, and compassion, swim slowly into focus. They belong to the voice, to the man who holds him cradled in large warm hands, peering down at him curiously. Fronds of blazing auburn hair brush his scarlet feathers, colours of fire, of sun, of warmth and glory, blending in harmony. So this is him, the one he was born to meet, to bond with, as all his kind bond at first birth. The man is young, so very young, but there is wisdom, and hidden pain too, perhaps he can heal that . He knows he can, as memories of The Before return to him, bringing with them knowledge and power, the power of all phoenixes. He opens his golden beak to sing, to lift the man's suffering with his song, all that emerges is the feeblest of croaks.

"Hush little one hush ..." The man soothes, his caress is tender, and full of comfort, "You do not have your full strength yet . Now I wonder what a glorious young phonenix like you would eat ... hmmm ?"

As the first stirrings of The Bond begin, he feels the man leafing through the knowledge in his own mind, like the pages of a book. "Of course ... Of course ..." The man murmurs. The clink of metal against china, a silver spoon proffered, aromas of milk and honey tempt his new born tastes. Energy surges through him, scarlet and gold wings unfold for the first time, testing their strength, feeling the air around them.

Golden and blue eyes meet, seeking each other's true soul. He feels the man place a name in his mind, an introduction. Unspoken words form inside his head, _'I am albus, and what would your name be I wonder ?' _

He takes his true name and places it in the man's mind, trilling softly as he does so, scarlet and golden feathers nestling into the warm hands that hold him.

Bright blue eyes twinkle down at him, their depths sparkling with laughter, wisdom, and long held secret pain. "Fawkes, hmmm ? Well Fawkes, this is my home, and you are very welcome to share it if you wish."

This man asks for his companionship, he does not seek ownership as so many of his kind would. The fates have chosen well, he will complete The Bonding. His mind reaches out and touches the man's true self. The phoenix smiles inside as he sees all that the man is. He feels the shrouded deep hidden pain lessen a little, and song rises within him once more. Soon he will be full grown, soon he will sing for this man, this Albus as he calls himself, and in singing he will heal him.

_Author's Notes_

_Please review and let me know what you think, I hope the story isn't confusing, I added the prologue in an attempt to make things less confusing. I imagine Albus as about twenty one in this, and still feeling much sorrow and guilt over everything that happened with Grindewald, and Ariana. I think also that he's just recently returned to Hogwarts as a teacher, and perhaps the forest where he finds Fawkes is The Forbidden Forest, but it could be anywhere else too. ;) I loved writing this, it was just pure inspiration, so I hope you all like it. _

_Many thanks to Mmadfan for the idea about frankincense and the smouldering nest. :)  
><em>


End file.
